Current touch and force sensors (which detect where/when a touch is applied to a surface and an amount of force applied, respectively) are less than ideal. Some types of existing sensors rely upon capacitive-based techniques. This is undesirable because the capacitors involved are difficult and expensive to manufacture and test (e.g., because of the tiny air gap required between the two surfaces of the capacitor). Capacitive-based touch surfaces also have a “squishy” sensation, which some users may find unpleasant. New touch and/or force sensing techniques which do not rely upon capacitors would be desirable. Furthermore, it would be desirable if such new techniques worked with materials which in the past have not worked well with capacitive-based sensing (e.g., metal, which because of its stiffness and/or conductive properties does not work well with existing capacitive-based sensors).